Being a girl (Redo)
by artisticphoenix86
Summary: Red Haired Shanks has met possibly the most wonderful girl in the world! Though is it really a girl he's set his eyes on or a scrawny black haired boy we all know and love! With tales of love, adventure, ghosts and evil villains plotting to get in the way, this story is sure to be a blast! WARNING: yaoi, violence, and sex! Dont like dont read. Original fanfic by Some Girl101.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Artsy_phoenix here!  
Frankly I'm new and I don't have any good ideas of good stories to write, (though I promise I will write some!)so I've decided to redo and finish one of my most favorite stories! That would be 'Being a girl!', so I hope you all enjoy it!

PLEASE READ!:  
I did not write this story! It was all the work of the wonderful *Some Girl101*! I just made some minor tweaks, but not much! Also Oda-sama owns One Piece.

Being a Girl

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

Nami looked at her energetic captain and sighed. "Listen Luffy your going to have to wear a disguise."

"Eh?"

"The island that we'll be at in an hour has a marine base on it, and I don't want them to recognize you like last time." Nami stated, remembering the last time someone recognized Luffy.

"It'll be fun." Nami said.

"Err… ok." Luffy said sealing his fate. "If it'll be fun."

"Oh, trust me it'll be VERY fun." Nami said with a smirk.

-An hour later-

Soon after the Straw Hat pirates hoisted the anchor; Nami and Robin came out of the girls cabin. All the crew was gathered around. "I present to you," Nami said gesturing toward the open door where you could see the shadowy figure of luffy standing, "Lucy!"  
Everyone's jaws dropped as Luffy walked out. Sanji had to force himself to calm down. Before them stood what looked like one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Tom-boyish looking yes, but beautiful all the same.

Everyone in the crew shared the same thoughts, he doesn't look anything like Luffy. The scar under his eye seemed to have disappeared; thanks to some very strong cover up. He had a wavy, waist length, blond wig on. A small bust, and tight jeans with a long sleeved, button up, loose red shirt. To cover up his non-girlish frame… and dang Luffy's legs were thin!

"It was quite a challenge," Nami said wiping some imaginary sweat from her forehead. "What do you guys think?"

All the men standing around could do was gawk at the fact that this person if front of them was Luffy. "I believe they like it." Robin stated chuckling.

"These pants are soooo tight," Luffy complained poking the constricting material. "Can I take them off?"

Nami glared at him, "No Luffy, it took us twenty minutes to get them on, I'm NOT going though that again."  
"ah Lucy-san may I see your panty's? Yohohoho~" Brook asked.  
Nami hit him over the head." He's not actually a girl idiot, and he doesn't actually wear those!"

"Anyway, we'll be at the island in a minute, but it'll take a few days for the log pose to set. Until then, stock up on provisions; it might be a while till the next island." Nami said holding onto the back of Luffy's shirt so he didn't rush off. "And Luffy," she turned him around so he was looking her directly in the eye, "Don't forget all that I told you. I don't want to be chassed out by a bunch of marines again."

-15 minutes later-

"Isn't this a cute dress Robin?" Nami said as they walked though a shop.

Robin chuckled, "It is Navigator-san, but I've been wondering; why did you want to make Captain-san look like a girl when you could have just covered up his scar and hid his hat?"  
"It's more fun," Nami said laughing with a mischievous smile, scrunching up the shirt she was holding in her hands as her eyes sparkled. "And now no one will even be close to recognizing him!" She picked out a few more clothes to try on and stacked them onto an even larger pile... which Sanji was holding, his face a goofy expression. "Oh, and Robin, that was a great idea you had; putting Luffy's hat into a bag which he could sling over his shoulder and carry around. He'd never leave without it otherwise."

"Thank you Navigator-san."

-In a bar somewhere in town-

"Check out that blond-haired chick!" One drunken pirate said to his fellow mate. "Those ar' some nice legs she got."

"They just skinny, she got no curves, an' there ar' some sharp edges there. Women shoul' be more... curvy an' smooth, hic." The second replied, his words slurring slightly more then the first man.

Luffy sat at the bar eating, wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"Hey sexy!" A man from behind Luffy said in what he thought was a seductive voice. Luffy didn't even turn around. It wasn't because he didn't hear him, it's just that Luffy forgot in a way that he was dressed up as a girl. "Hey! Don't ignore me bitch!" The man yelled, turning slightly red from anger, but mostly from the liquor he drank earlier. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing to watch. The man grabbed Luffy by the shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face.

"Huh?" Luffy said looking up at the beet-faced man. 'He smells really bad' Luffy thought, and since Luffy was Luffy he said what he thought directly to the man, "Old man, you smell."

The red faced man turned even redder. Everyone in the the bar started laughing. A few didn't though, they new this man was a pirate and a vicious one at that.

"Why you wench!" The man lifted up a fist to strike the girl who looked surprisingly calm at the spectacle. 'Thinks just because she's a girl she gonna get it easy. I'll teach her a lesson.' The man thought as he slowly put down his fist. Just as people in the bar began wonder why he wasn't going to smack her. The man pulled out his gun and pointed it strait at the girl's head, but she didn't budge she didn't even blink, and he shot.  
The bullet never reached it's target, it was stopped by a sword, to which a red-haired man with one arm was holding.

********************************  
THANK YOU FOR READING!  
Once again I don't own 'being a girl' I just made a redo/continuation!  
^_^ please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Artisticphoenix here!

PLEASE READ!:

I did not create this story! It was all the work of the wonderful *Some Girl101*! I just made some minor tweaks, but not much! Also Oda-sama owns One Piece!

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

Shanks liked women. Even though he was a pirate of the seas and rarely got a chance to even see any, he liked them. But he didn't love them. They were just to... girly. That is… until he met a boyish girl called Lucy.

"Oi, you realize you almost got shot, right?" Shanks said to the pretty girl as they walked together down the street in the chilly fall weather.

"Shishishi, that was so cool how you scared those guys off by blocking that bullet!" Luffy said smiling.

'Hm, most people's eyes aren't fast enough to see a bullet block.' Shanks thought, though he didn't voice his suspicion out loud. "Oi, are you avoiding the question?" When he received no answer other than some chuckles he dropped the question and asked, "So what's your name?"

Luffy thought for a second, receiving a strange look from Shanks, "Oh yeah… Lucy."

Shanks lifted an eyebrow, "That took you a while."

Luffy looked a bit nervous, 'I need to be a girl… girl… girl… girl… gi-'

"I'm just kidding with you... so where do you live? I'll walk you home." Shanks chuckled a little.

"I'm... not from around here..." Luffy said after thinking a while.

"Then where are you staying?" Shanks asked.

"Um..." Luffy had to do some more quick thinking, something he didn't do often. "I'm hungry! So you don't have to take me anywhere. Oh.. but I still haven't thanked you for saving me properly..." Luffy trailed off.

"That's ok." Shanks smiled, "but are you ok from before; at the bar? You looked pretty shocked. Though I'm sure anyone would be."

"I wasn't shocked from that! Just a little surprised someone blocked that bullet!" Luffy said defiantly, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

Shanks chuckled under his breath. "Sure, sure whatever you say." It seemed Shanks couldn't stop smiling, and Shanks was perfectly fine with that.

After a few seconds of silence Luffy pitched in, "I heard there's this cool park nearby, want to go with me?"

Shanks looked surprised for a second, "That's not something a girl says to a stranger every day," he teased.

Luffy pouted, "Well, you did save my life! But if you don't want to go..." he trailed off.

"I'd love to." Shanks chuckled. The girl/boy beamed.

-in the park-

"Ne Shanks! I bet you I can climb that tree in one second!" Luffy said as he pointed to the thick oak.

Shanks chuckled at the young girls antics. "Just be careful Lucy, some of those branches look kind of thin." Luffy giggled, yes giggled, and started inching up the tree.

Shanks was just about to comment on how Lucy looked like a monkey when the branch she was standing on began to creak, and then snapped in two.

"Woah!" Luffy yelled flailing as his foot slipped. Shanks lunged forwards, stretching his arm to catch the quickly falling girl.

He just managed to catch the boyish girl before she hit the ground. Luffy yelped as Shanks caught him, no easy feat for a one armed man.

"You okay?" Shanks asked, Luffy nodded. Shanks put Luffy down "come on I see an ice cream truck over there, lets go get some." He pointed out. Luffy jumped with excitement and started running towards the direction shanks pointed.

-15 minutes later-

"Want to go get some more ice-cream? Since most of your last one ended up on that dog." Shanks offered.

Earlier, they had been eating ice cream and Luffy accidentally swung his arm and got his scoop of strawberry ice-cream on a dog. They tried to use some water from the nearby lake to wash off the dog, but it obviously didn't like the water, and had started to run away. After they chased it down, Shanks held the dog down while Luffy cleaned it off. Their only mistake was that they forgot dogs can shake their fur, and they both got wet.

"Yay! More ice-cream!" Luffy laughed while hopping excitingly in the direction of where they bought their frozen treat last time. Shanks followed walking normally, but obviously enjoying himself just as much as Luffy.

-15 minutes later-

They were walking through the park both eating ice-cream. 'We've been here for a while, the sun will start going down soon.' Shanks noted. "Hey Rully"

Luffy looked up at the man, "Hm?" He smiled.

"Uh…" 'Maybe just a little longer…' "So… what's in your bag?" Shanks pointed at the small bag Luffy had hanging over his shoulder.

Luffy thought for a minute, 'should I tell him?' "Well…" 'But then he'll know it's me, and he definitely won't treat me the same. I like it how it is now…' "Secrete!" Luffy said finishing his ice-cream in super-human speed.

"Aww"

"Shishishi"

They walked in silence for a few minutes enjoying the scenery. The park was huge, with lots of fall leaves and amazingly bright-green grass everywhere. You could get lost in it… which is exactly what happened.

"Um… Rully, do you know where we are?"

"Nope."

"Well I don't either…."

"We're lost?"

"Yeah." Shanks smiled, completely calm.

"Oh well! It'll be fun trying to find our way back!"

"Your definition of fun is a bit off."

"No it's not" Luffy stuck his tongue out, "It's probably just you, because you're old."

"I'm not old!"

"How old are you?"

"27"

"Liar!" Luffy laughed.

"37"

"Hah! 19"

"Of course you're younger." Shanks pointed out.

"Shishshi"

"You know, that's not necessarily a good thing, because compared to me you're just a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Kid."

"Humph!" Luffy pouted and looked away.

"…."

"…."

"You know, you kind of remind me of this boy I met a long time ago." The older man said after a moment of silence.

"?"

Shanks smiled, remembering. "He had the same reaction when I called him a kid."

"It's because I'm not a kid!" Luffy defended.

"Hahaha, ok, then what are you?"

"I'm a…" 'man… wait, that doesn't sound right... And not only that, but I'm suppose to be a girl…' "lady!" Luffy mentally patted himself of the back for his great conclusion. "I'm a lady!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Then something Luffy never expected to happen, happened. Shanks had just finished his ice-cream and with his now free hand scooped some of Luffy's long blond hair (the wig) and brought it up close to his face, breathing in it's sent with closed eyes. Luffy blushed as Shanks said, "I always wondered what a lady's hair smelled like." The younger boy blushed harder when the man opened his eyes to look at him, "Yours smells good." Shanks was smiling a warm smile. But the moment passed and the older man suddenly realized, 'Shit! I got caught up in the moment! What am I doing? She's eighteen years younger than me! I can't be acting like this!' Shanks let go of Luffy's hair and tried to ease the awkwardness by asking, "What shampoo do you use?" 'Man, I should have been able to think of something better; that was lame.'

"I don't know," Luffy answered, face scarlet, but grinning all the same.

"You don't know?" Shanks sweat dropped.

"Nope."

"Um… well, looks like the sun is starting to fade, how about I take you home?"

"Aww, but I don't want to go! Plus, how are we going to get out of here if we're lost?" Luffy pouted, the incident a moment ago already forgotten in his mind.

"I can find the way out… and your parents are probably worried."

"I don't have parents." Luffy said looking not the slightest bit sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" They younger one said tilting his head to the side, really not understanding.

"Well, it must be sad not having them around."

"It's ok, I never knew them."

"…." Shanks frowned and Luffy sensed his unease.

"But I had lots of friends that were like family, and my brother… and my grandpa!" Luffy said tiring to convince Shanks that he shouldn't be sad for him. "I'm not sad at all!"

The red haired man smiled down at him and patted his head, "That's good." He didn't let his hand linger. He knew that he shouldn't be making advancements on a girl much younger them him, especially one that he just met. But, he felt like he knew her for a long time. Probably because they had spent so much of the day together. Running after dogs, eating ice-cream, talking. He looked down at her as they walked toward what he hoped was the way out of the park. She liked to laugh, eat, and play… just like a little kid. She's energetic; always smiling and happy. Shanks felt like he knew a lot about her, even though he didn't know where she lived, or where she came from. All that mattered was that he knew how she acted and what she was like… right?

"Ah, look!" Luffy pointed ahead of them. "An exit!" It was exactly as he said; up a few stone steps and there were shops, houses, and people walking on the sidewalk.

"Finally, I thought we'd be wandering all night." Shanks said.

"Shishi, that would have been fun!"

"Right…" Shanks said dully. 'I have a feeling that if I disagree we'd be heading down the 'I'm old' conversation again, then to Rully saying she's a lady… and if that happens she'll definitely remember me touching her hair and that awkward moment. Ugh, I shouldn't have done that.' Shanks mentally signed, 'But… she wasn't afraid of me afterwards… but she was blushing, so she must have realized exactly wha-'

"Shanks? You ok? You're scrunching up your face." His thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's concerned voice.

"Yeah, fine." Shanks said sighing. 'I have to relax, all I did was touch her hair.' They started to walk up the steps.

"So which way is your house? I'll walk you home." The older one said.

"Um… It's not far, I know the way!" Luffy was panicking a little. Shanks raised an eyebrow as Luffy quickly said, "I'll see you here tomorrow! Bye!" And with that the boy ran off.

"Oi! Wait!" But the beautiful girl was already far away. 'That was strange… wait… she said, 'see you here tomorrow,' which means she's meeting me here tomorrow…' Shanks laughed happily, 'She probably didn't mean it as a date, but it'll still be fun.'

The red haired man walked happily toward his ship. In the opposite direction Luffy giggled like crazy while skipping, twirling, and running toward his. He was going to see Shanks again tomorrow!

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

Shanks liked women. Even though he was a pirate of the seas and rarely got a chance to even see any, he liked them. But he didn't love them. They were just to... girly. That is… until he met a tomboy girl called Rully.

"Oi, you realize you almost got shot, right?" Shanks said to the pretty girl as they walked together down the street in the beautiful fall weather.

"Shishishi, that was so cool how you scared those guys off by blocking that bullet!" Luffy said smiling.

'Hm, most people's eyes aren't fast enough to see a bullet block.' Shanks thought, though he didn't voice his suspicion out loud, "Oi, are you avoiding the question?" When he received no answer other than some chuckles he dropped the question and asked, "So what's your name?"

Luffy thought for a second, receiving a strange look from Shanks, "Oh yeah… Rully"

Shanks lifted an eyebrow, "That took you a while."

Luffy looked a bit nervous, 'I need to be a girl… girl… girl… girl… gi-'

"I'm just kidding with you... so where do you live? I'll walk you home." Shanks chuckled a little.

"I'm... not from around here..." Luffy said after thinking a while.

"Then where are you staying?"

"Um..." Luffy had to do some more quick thinking, something he didn't do often. "I need to do some shopping at the store before I go home, so it's ok." 'Though I don't want you to leave...' Luffy thought sadly. 'Ah... an idea...' "Oh.. but I still haven't thanked you for saving me properly..." he trailed off; his idea was incomplete.

"That's ok." Shanks smiled, "but are you ok from before; at the bar? You looked pretty shocked. Though I'm sure anyone would be."

'It wasn't because I was afraid of the gun… but because I was surprised to see you, Shanks.' Out aloud Luffy voiced pointedly, "You weren't scared."

"Dogged the question again, huh?" Shanks said, still smiling. 'How weird,' Shanks thought, 'I know I smile a lot, but with Rully, I can't even stop.' He mental smacked himself. 'Snap out of it Shanks! She's not that cute.' He looked down at the girl, 'yeah, she is.'

After a few seconds of silence Luffy pitched in, "I heard there's this cool park nearby, want to go with me?"

Shanks looked surprised for a second, "That's not something a girl says to a stranger every day," he teased.

Luffy pouted, "Well, you did save my life! But if you don't want to go..." he trailed off.

"I'd love to." Shanks chuckled. 'Ok, maybe the 'love' was a bit much.'

-A few hours later, in the park-

"That was so much fun!" Luffy giggled. "Thanks for catching me."

Shanks was laughing so hard he could barely choke out, "No problem."

The two were enjoying themselves like kids. In their last mini-adventure Luffy had climbed up into a tree with thin branches. Shanks had told him they would break and he would fall. Just after Luffy finished saying he wouldn't, he had come crashing down with the branch he was standing on. Luckily Shanks had caught him. A nice save for a one armed man.

"Want to go get some ice-cream? Since most of your last one ended up on that dog." Shanks offered.

Earlier, they had been eating ice cream and Luffy accidentally swung his arm and got his scoop of strawberry ice-cream on a dog. They tried to use some water from the nearby lake to wash off the dog, but it obviously didn't like the water, and had started to run away. After they chased it down, Shanks held the dog down while Luffy cleaned it off. Their only mistake was that they forgot dogs can shake their fur, and they both got wet.

"Yay! More ice-cream!" Luffy laughed while hopping excitingly in the direction of where they bought their frozen treat last time. Shanks followed walking normally, but obviously enjoying himself just as much as Luffy.

-15 minutes later-

They were walking through the park both eating ice-cream. Shanks noted that the sun is going down fast, very fast. "Hey Lucy"

Luffy looked up at the man, "Hm?" He smiled.

"Uh…" 'Maybe just a little longer…' "So… what's in your bag?" Shanks pointed at the small bag Luffy had hanging over his shoulder.

Luffy thought for a minute, 'should I tell him?' "Well…" 'But then he'll know it's me, and he definitely won't treat me the same. I like it how it is now…' "Secrete!" Luffy said finishing his ice-cream in super-human speed.

"Aww"

"Shishishi"

They walked in silence for a few minutes enjoying the scenery. The park was huge, with lots of fall leaves and amazingly bright-green grass everywhere. You could get lost in it… which is exactly what happened.

"Um… Lucy, do you know where we are?"

"Nope."

"Well I don't either…."

"We're lost?"

"Yeah." Shanks smiled, completely calm.

"Oh well! It'll be fun trying to find our way back!"

"Your definition of fun is a bit off."

"No it's not" Luffy stuck his tongue out, "It's probably just you, because you're old."

"I'm not old!"

"How old are you?"

"27"

"Liar!" Luffy laughed.

"37"

"Hah! 19"

"Of course you're younger." Shanks pointed out.

"Shishshi"

"You know, that's not necessarily a good thing, because compared to me you're just a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Kid."

"Humph!" Luffy pouted and looked away.

"…..."

"You know, you kind of remind me of this boy I met a long time ago." The older man said after a moment of silence.

"?"

Shanks smiled, remembering. "He had the same reaction when I called him a kid."

"It's because I'm not a kid!" Luffy defended.

"Hahaha, ok, then what are you?"a

"I'm a…" 'man… wait, that doesn't sound right... And not only that, but I'm suppose to be a girl…' "lady!" Luffy mentally patted himself of the back for his great conclusion. "I'm a lady!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Then something Luffy never expected to happen, happened. Shanks had just finished his ice-cream and with his now free hand scooped some of Luffy's long blond hair (the wig) and brought it up close to his face, breathing in it's sent with closed eyes. Luffy blushed as Shanks said, "I always wondered what a lady's hair smelled like." The younger boy blushed harder when the man opened his eyes to look at him, "Yours smells good." Shanks was smiling a warm smile. But the moment passed and the older man suddenly realized, 'Shit! I got caught up in the moment! What am I doing? She's eighteen years younger than me! I can't be acting like this!' Shanks let go of Luffy's hair and tried to ease the awkwardness by asking, "What shampoo do you use?" 'Man, I should have been able to think of something better; that was lame.'

"I don't know," Luffy answered, face scarlet, but grinning all the same.

"You don't know?" Shanks sweat dropped.

"Nope."

"Um… well, looks like the sun is starting to fade, how about I take you home?"

"Aww, but I don't want to go! Plus, how are we going to get out of here if we're lost?" Luffy pouted, the incident a moment ago already forgotten in his mind.

"I can find the way out… and your parents are probably worried."

"I don't have parents." Luffy said looking not the slightest bit sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" They younger one said tilting his head to the side, really not understanding.

"Well, it must be sad not having them around."

"It's ok, I never knew them."

"…." Shanks frowned and Luffy sensed his unease.

"But I had lots of friends that were like family, and my brother… and my grandpa!" Luffy said tiring to convince Shanks that he shouldn't be sad for him. "I'm not sad at all!"

The red haired man smiled down at him and patted his head, "That's good." He didn't let his hand linger. He knew that he shouldn't be making advancements on a girl much younger then him, especially one that he just met. But, he felt like he knew her for a long time. Probably because they had spent so much of the day together. Running after dogs, eating ice-cream, talking. He looked down at her as they walked toward what he hoped was the way out of the park. She liked to laugh, eat, and play… just like a little kid. She's energetic; always smiling and happy. Shanks felt like he knew a lot about her, even though he didn't know where she lived, or where she came from. All that mattered was that he knew how she acted and what she was like… right?

"Ah, look!" Luffy pointed ahead of them. "An exit!" It was exactly as he said; up a few stone steps and there were shops, houses, and people walking on the sidewalk.

"Finally, I thought we'd be wandering all night." Shanks said.

"Shishi, that would have been fun!"

"Right…" Shanks said dully. 'I have a feeling that if I disagree we'd be heading down the 'I'm old' conversation again, then to Rully saying she's a lady… and if that happens she'll definitely remember me touching her hair and that awkward moment. Ugh, I shouldn't have done that.' Shanks mentally signed, 'But… she wasn't afraid of me afterwards… but she was blushing, so she must have realized exactly wha-'

"Shanks? You ok? You're scrunching up your face." His thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's concerned voice.

"Yeah, fine." Shanks said sighing. 'I have to relax, all I did was touch her hair.' They started to walk up the steps.

"So which way is your house? I'll walk you home." The older one said.

"Um… It's not far, I know the way!" Luffy was panicking a little. Shanks raised an eyebrow as Luffy quickly said, "I'll see you here tomorrow! Bye!" And with that the boy ran off.

"Oi! Wait!" But the beautiful girl was already far away. 'That was strange… wait… she said, 'see you here tomorrow,' which means she's meeting me here tomorrow…' Shanks laughed happily, 'She probably didn't mean it as a date, but it'll still be fun.'

The red haired man walked happily toward his ship. In the opposite direction Luffy giggled like crazy while skipping, twirling, and running toward his. He was going to see Shanks again tomorrow!

Thank you for reading and please review!;)

*edit* oh dear lord I just realized that in the 1st chapter I misspelled my own username... Sooo please don't pay any attention to that...


End file.
